


If Lovin' You Was a Crime (I swear that I wouldn't mind to do the time)

by Siberienne



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930s, 1940s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Secret Relationship, Top Steve Rogers, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberienne/pseuds/Siberienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time with pre-serum Steve.<br/>First time with post-serum Steve. </p><p>Lucky Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Lovin' You Was a Crime (I swear that I wouldn't mind to do the time)

 

**1937 – Winter.**

Snow blanketed down outside onto the streets of New York and an icy cold draught howled like a ghost through the Rogers household.

Steve was home alone with his best friend Bucky. His mother was snowed in at the local hospital where she worked as a nurse. She wouldn’t be able to return home for quite some time.

Steve huddled into his old, thinning, woollen blankets, desperate to preserve any body heat he had left. He hadn’t been sick so far this winter, touch wood. He had been taking extra care to keep his immune system healthy so that any colds he did contract wouldn’t deteriorate into bronchitis or pneumonia.

Bucky sat beside him reading a book, looking warm, healthy and peaceful. Bucky was lucky. He was born healthy. He was also well built, smart and suave. Everybody loved Bucky; especially Steve.

Bucky was comfortable in his trousers, sweater and socks. He didn’t need any blankets; not that he would admit to Steve if he was cold anyway. To Bucky, Steve always came first.

Steve shifted uncomfortably when he noticed Bucky blush and smile. “What’s so funny Bucky?”

“Oh. Ah.” He responded quickly, unaware that his face was so animated. “It’s… a love scene…”

“Oh,” Steve answered as he looked away. “I guess I wouldn’t know.”

Bucky gave Steve a look of sympathy and warmth. “There’ll be someone out there for you, pal.”

Steve snorted. “Buck. At best, the ladies turn away from me and gawk at you instead. At worst, they go to the powder room and don’t come back. I’m repulsive.”

Bucky pinched his eyebrows looking sternly at Steve. He shook his head in disagreement. “No way, Stevie. You’re strong and funny and beautiful.”

“Pfft. Who says?” He retorted.

“I think you’re beautiful.”

“Yeah but I can’t date you now can I, Buck.”

Bucky shook his head in disappointment.

“And if I ever do find someone, I’ll be so nervous and experienced, I’ll be a total laughing stock, Buck. Nobody would actually ever want _this_ ,” he berated, gesturing towards his own body.

“I would.” Bucky said all too flatly to be joking.

“Buck, I… Wh…?” He stammered.

“Stevie,” Bucky elaborated. “I can teach you if you like. We’re alone together. We’re already in bed. We can go as far as you’re comfortable with. Nobody has to know.”

Steve leaned back, mouth gaping and heart pounding. His best friend; his charming and popular and stunning best friend was going to maybe have sex with him. He wanted to have sex with him. Sick, scrawny little Steve. How? A wave of anxiety washed through his veins. He knew it was illegal and he’d be toast if they ever got found out. He’d tried to deny his feelings for a number of years already telling himself that it was wrong and that Bucky would never be interested in him anyway. But how could he deny his feelings now with Bucky beside him offering himself.

“Yes,” Steve replied simply.

Bucky grinned from ear to ear, so earnestly it made Steve’s heart melt. “I’ll be so good for you Stevie. I’ll be so gentle and I’ll do all the hard work so you don’t have an asthma attack. I’ll show you how beautiful you are.”

Steve was blushing profusely. He had never been hit on in his entire life. He heard people talk like that in the bars, but never ever to him. He was so excited he could hardly breathe. Though he hoped this wasn’t a just gesture of pity.

Bucky glanced at him with a familiar and comforting gaze. “You alright Stevie, doll? You sure you want this?”

Steve’s heart swelled and he choked on his breath. “Doll? That’s what you call the ladies you go on dates with. The ladies you really like… But I’m not a dame Buck… I…”

“It doesn’t matter, Stevie. I love you just the same. I love you more than anyone. I just want to make you feel special and show you how much I love you.”

Steve’s eyes blinked in bewilderment. “Buck… I… I love you too. I…”

His words were cut off by Bucky’s lips brushing gently across his own. His breath hilted. He didn’t know what to do. He was 19 and he’d never kissed anyone. Bucky was experienced, but now he wanted Steve and Steve was certain to disappoint him.

Bucky noticed Steve’s apprehension.

“Steve…” Bucky whispered, holding his face gently and gazing lovingly into his bright blue eyes. “Just relax and follow my lead okay. I’ve got you. And I’m not letting you go.”

“Buck…” Steve winced, overwhelmed with joy and nerves. “Okay....”

“That’s it Stevie-doll.” He praised.

Bucky leaned back in, slowly and deliberately, keenly observing Steve’s every response. He got Steve used to the feeling of his lips first, gently nudging them together until he showed signs of being ready for more.

Then he placed his hand on Steve’s jaw and pressed one big long chaste kiss to his lips. He listened intently as Steve took a deep breath in and smiled into the motion.

“Oh Stevie, you’re so beautiful…” Bucky whispered quickly before pressing three more closed mouthed kisses to Steve’s lips.

“Oh Buck…” Steve just sighed, enamoured by the affection. The adrenaline pumping through his body was making his hands shake and his forehead sweat. His body couldn’t take much physical stress. He wondered how he was going to survive his first sexual encounter, even despite Bucky’s gentlest advances.

Bucky parted his lips oh so slightly, just enough for Steve to taste his breath. It smelled of tobacco and mint, mixed with something else unique and comforting. _It just tasted like Bucky_. His heartrate increased again and his belly swirled with nervous excitement as he also softened his lips to link with his best friend’s.

Bucky’s hands were hot on his cheeks, large and grounding. They felt like they belonged there. Like if Bucky let him go, he would deflate and float away into space.

When their lips met again, Steve’s belly flipped upside down and somersaulted down a cliff. Bucky’s mouth was open and wrapping around his, nipping at his bottom lip and smothering him with love.

Steve felt a bit dumb, gaping like a fish while he tried to keep up and follow Bucky’s lead. But for some reason Bucky didn’t stop. He didn’t seem to care. He just kept kissing Steve, even blurting out the odd “mmm” or “ahhh” as he led his best friend into the world of romance.

After a few minutes, Steve’s nerves were settling. He was still jittery, but no longer completely startled. He decided to try placing his hand around Bucky’s neck since he’d seen other couples kiss like that in the bars. He reached around tentatively and stroked the back of Bucky’s neck, earning him a groan of appreciation and a deeper kiss.

Steve firmed his grip and swelled with pride. He did something Bucky liked. _He could do this._ He parted his lips wider again to accept Bucky’s deepening advances. He must be doing something right since Bucky hasn’t stopped for air and he only seems to be heating up.

The kisses became heavy and steamy, but remained slow and nurturing, allowing Steve time to adjust to each new level of intimacy. They still had a long way to go yet. No hands had even ventured past the collarbone.

Steve’s mouth was now moving more freely and confidently. He opened and closed his mouth in time with Bucky’s, occasionally managing to take control and nip the brunet’s lip in returb. It was playful, familiar and comfortable. It was the best day of his life.

Bucky drew back slightly to touch noses with Steve. He smiled admiringly at his friend and Steve blushed back.

“Are you okay if I add some tongue now, Stevie?” He asked as politely as he could, given his state of arousal.

Steve’s pupils blew wide as he thought about Bucky’s tongue on him, _in_ him. He gave a curt nod and waited again for the larger man’s lead.

“Just like before, Stevie-doll, but when our mouths meet, I’m going to massage your tongue with my tongue. Don’t tense it or wiggle it around or anything silly. Just relax and move with me okay.”

Steve’s took a deep breath to keep his heart from leaping out of his chest and running away with his senses. He smiled and nodded, drunk on the onslaught of new sensations.

His breath hitched and threatened to stop for good the first time he felt Bucky’s wide, soft tongue in his mouth. He did exactly as he said waited patiently for the right time to slip his tongue against Bucky’s.

His head started swimming with endorphins. His instincts took over and he clasped desperately to the back of Bucky’s head, lunging back into the brunet’s mouth desperately and hungrily.

Bucky stammered in surprise, “Whoa, Stevie. Fuck. You’re learning.”

Steve responded with the cheekiest, most adorable grin. Bucky was always defenceless against the charms of his little firecracker of a best friend. He just hooked his arms around Steve’s waist and took the kiss deeper, and deeper again, coming up for air only when absolutely necessary. He had wanted to kiss Steve for years. There was no time to lose. Too much to catch up on.

Bucky peeled off his shirt and sweater. Underneath his skin was hot and damp; a sharp contrast with the weather outside. Steve nuzzled into his best friend’s chest, soaking up the comforting warmth. Bucky’s strong, dexterous fingers made their way to the hem of Steve’s sweater. Steve became a little rigid.

“May I take off your shirt Stevie?” Bucky asked.

“Yes… but…” his tone shifted. “I… I’m not attractive. I don’t think you’ll like it. I don’t look… erm… I don’t look like you.”

Bucky sighed and smiled. “How long have we been friends? I’ve seen your body, Stevie.

And I like it.”

Steve blushed and smirked. “Okay. Undress me,” he agreed, slightly breathless from nervous tension.

Bucky kissed Steve again with meaning. He kissed along his jawline, down his neck and behind his ear.

Steve gasped and his legs kicked in response.

“Good?” Bucky ensured.

“Ticklish! But good. …Really good,” Steve answered.

“Good,” Bucky smiled. He pawed at the hem of Steve’s shirt and Steve responded by reaching his arms up over his head. The shirts came off and revealed a blushing, pale body. Smooth as silk, elegant and lean.

“You’re beautiful,” Bucky cooed into Steve’s ear, as he relaxed into the mattress to kiss his body. He hummed appreciatively as he pecked over Steve’s collarbone, zig-zagging across his chest, leaving no skin untouched. He placed his mouth carefully over Steve’s nipple and flicked his tongue over the nub. Steve’s body jerked in reaction and a screechy moan escaped his lips.

With the way that Steve responded, Bucky couldn’t help but continue to tease his nipples. He kept letting out the most intimate, desperate sounds, trusting Bucky completely with his body. It was such a gift.

When Steve’s nipples were red and swollen and he was gasping for air, Bucky eased up and trailed lower towards Steve’s hips. He caressed his hips, licking down his abdomen, around his navel and down to his waistband. Steve flushed desperately, aching for a release. His body swimming with hormones, he wasn’t shy anymore. “Please Bucky,” he pleaded.

“You want these off?” Bucky gestured at Steve’s trousers.

“Yes. Please,” he managed between wheezy breaths.

Bucky scuttled back to get closer to Steve’s crotch. He was definitely aroused; a noticeable bulge trying to escape the fabric. He looked up at Steve through long, dark eyelashes and grinned lovingly. Steve covered his hands with his face, too shy to let Bucky see his face as he fiddled with the zipper.

Bucky liberated Steve of his trousers and nudged his cheek over the bulge in his underwear.

“Oh Bucky. Oh.” Steve gasped nervously. Bucky was getting so close but he didn’t know how things were going to work yet.

“Yes?” Bucky gazed up playfully.

“I don’t know… what to do… or who… or what… goes, where…” Steve admitted with his hands over his eyes. He couldn’t look at Bucky when he was so flustered.

“Oh Stevie,” Bucky smiled and returned to Steve’s eye level. “I’m sorry I didn’t communicate more. I. I’ve never been with another man either.” He ran his fingers gracefully though Steve’s hair, looking him softly in the eye.

“I, ah. I thought that maybe I would ride you. Because ah, I don’t wanna risk hurting you. Ever. I’ve played with myself a bit so I think I can do it. I’m kinda nervous though too, baby.” He admitted.

 _‘Baby?’_ Steve let out a sigh of relief and leaned in to kiss Bucky again. He felt even more confident knowing that they were actually learning together.

Bucky unbuttoned his own pants and dropped them along with his boxer shorts. Steve’s jaw dropped at the sight of Bucky’s big smooth, hard cock bouncing out in his presence. It was definitely an ego boost seeing his best friend so hot and horny over him. Christ.

Bucky made his way back down to Steve’s groin and lowered his waistband. “Oh my god Stevie,” he exclaimed under his breath. “You’re not so little after all. You never stop surprising me, y’know,” he drawled intimately.

Steve cried out with glee and had to cover his mouth to silence himself when Bucky touched his cock. It was super sensitive from being hard for so long, and Bucky had just put his beautiful big soft lips around it and was circling it with his tongue. His body spasmed and his belly pooled with heat as he came to terms with the fact that his best friend, who he was undeniably in love with, was sucking his dick, in his bed.

“Bucky… I… you have to stop if you want to… ah…” If Bucky still wanted to have sex with him, he’d need some fuel left in the tank.

Bucky understood. He smiled proudly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He then rose his fingers up to Steve’s mouth so he could suck them. Steve hummed happily as he sucked and licked Bucky’s fingers.

Bucky then positioned himself on the best angle to prep himself. He relaxed his muscles as he toyed with his hole, working his way past the tight entrance.

“We have Vaseline if that would work,” Steve suggested uncertainly.

“Sure Stevie. You find it and I’ll keep working like this.” He smiled, looking stupidly handsome even though he had his fingers in his ass.

Steve returned with the Vaseline and coated himself. He was still rock hard and beading with pre-come watching Bucky at work. Goodness him, he wasn’t going to last long. At least he could play the virgin card.

Bucky took some extra lubrication for himself and moaned under his breath as the penetration became more comfortable and really pleasurable.

“Ready babydoll?” Bucky asked, holding Steve by the shoulders and straddling his thighs.

Steve nodded emphatically pulling his best friend in for a passionate and greedy kiss.

Bucky took a firm hold of Steve’s cock and lined himself up, hovering and bouncing lightly to ease himself on.

Steve held his breath as the tight, hot grip of Bucky’s ass enveloped his senses.

Bucky bit his lip and took long, deep breaths, concentrating on staying relaxed and taking in Steve’s cock.

They both groaned and caught their breaths when Bucky bottomed out, foreheads touching, panting against each other’s mouths. The two boys just sat there for a few moments, breathing and holding each other. They were actually doing this.

Steve placed his hands over Bucky’s hips and gazed up, admiring his best friend with all his heart. Bucky rocked gently, testing his range of motion, placing the odd kiss to Steve’s lips.

He then knelt up, sliding almost to the tip of Steve’s cock before slipping down again, bracing his breath on impact.

“Wow. Whoa. Buck.” Steve whispered in amazement. “Damn Bucky, this is so good.” He said he said a little louder.

Bucky huffed and smiled, “I know. It’s… better than I ever imagined. Fuck Steve. You’re so good.”

“Nah-uh, _you’re_ so good,” Steve argued.

Bucky just shook his head and slammed his mouth against Steve’s. He was in love. Madly, truly, deeply in love with his best friend. And if he didn’t know it before, he certainly did now.

Bucky quickened his pace, earning breathless whimpers from the blonde. Steve stared up with lovedrunk eyes, bewitched by the miracle of Bucky Barnes. He wrapped his arms around the brunet and kissed his chest, edging towards his nipple. He ran his teeth gently over Bucky’s nipple and Bucky cursed and shuddered in response. “Fuck Steve. Do that again. Oh my god!” He cried.

Oh my god, Bucky sounded hot when he was turned on. Steve was quickly succumbing to the pleasure of Bucky on his dick. He was already hard before, but now he was throbbing and his balls were tightening up towards his chest. His breath was becoming shaky and he could hardly see straight anymore.

“Stevie, baby.”

“Mmm?”

“You coming?”

“I’m close. Ve… uh… very close Buck…” he panted.

“Good,” Bucky panted, “I’m gonna come then.”

He took his own cock into his right hand and steadied himself on Steve’s shoulders with his left, bouncing more vigorously than before. He threw his head back and huffed and cursed and blushed, coming undone for Steve and Steve alone.

Steve’s mouth lay open at he fought with every muscle in his body to hold back his own orgasm. Bucky was the most beautiful sight in the world rolling his body and riding Steve’s dick. He couldn't believe that he could possibly turn Bucky on, but it was happening. 

Bucky quickened his strokes on his cock and his thrusts became urgent and uneven. His panting became louder and interrupted by little sighs and moans.

Steve squeezed Bucky’s hips with excitement and sucked zealously on his nipples. The aggression was just so good, it rattled him to his bones. This was it. Steve wanting him showing it was pushing him over the edge.

“Stevie. Fuck. I love you oh my God.” Bucky cried as his whole body tensed and he fell forward with a ragged moan and coated Steve’s belly with hot white come.

“Oh. Buck. Bucky. I love you so much.” Shaking and muttering under his breath, Steve followed suit; groaning and sucking on Bucky’s skin, pulsing and filling him up.

Their lips met again, heated and euphoric. There was no coming back from this.

They held each other until their orgasms subsided and they fell into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

**1943 – November**

 

_“I thought you were dead.”_

_“I thought you were smaller.”_

 

Snow fell once again as Captain America and the Howling Commandos made base in Austria.

Steve made sure everyone was safe and well fed before making his way to his tent. He paced past Bucky and with his hand on his shoulder, hinted, “It’s been a big day Sarge. I’m hittin’ the hay. It might be a good idea for you to do the same.”

Bucky bit his lip to prevent himself from smiling and drawing attention to himself. He gazed up at the Captain’s new form, at nodded. “Yeah, I think you’re right, Cap. We’ve missed a lot of ‘sleep’ in recent times.”

Bucky kept his eyes glued to Steve’s glorious new ass as he strutted away towards his quarters. Steve’s butt was cute and round before, but now… phwoah. Bucky was semi-aroused just looking at it- all firm and perky. God damn. Those new thighs, and those arms. He could win wars with those biceps. Would Steve be able to lift him up and take control now? Oh hell. Bucky needed to find out. Now.

He looked over his shoulder to check if anyone was watching. Sure enough, there were a couple of soldiers on watch, but they were looking out for enemies. The other soldiers were either drunk or asleep.

Bucky adjusted his pants to ease the discomfort of his fully erect cock and headed towards the Captain’s tent.

Steve must have been able to hear footsteps, because as soon as Bucky approached, Steve unzipped the door and coaxed him in silently, careful not to rouse any suspicion.

They stood facing each other for the shortest moment before Steve raked Bucky into his arms, squeezing him with unparalleled affection.

“Bucky. My Bucky, I missed you so much. I thought you were dead. I… I thought I’d lost you. Buck…”

Bucky breathed deeply and nuzzled into Steve. He used to tower over the blonde but this time he was the one being protected and comforted.

“And I… I was worried I’d never see you again. But what a surprise Stevie… look, you’re… huge.”

“Yeah… Uh… I hoped you’d be okay with it.” Steve replied uncertainly.  

“Okay with it? Oh Stevie, God. You have no idea.” He placed his hands either side of Steve’s perfect, chiselled face. “I’m more than okay with it. You’re a god damn dreamboat, Christ. Your arms, your shoulders, your thighs.” He ran his hands over Steve’s chest and had to stop to catch his breath and keep his voice down. “I am so turned on right now you have no idea.”

Steve smiled and took Bucky’s hand and placed it over his crotch. “I think I _do_ have an idea, Buck. Seeing you, again, here. It’s… surreal. I missed you like hell.” He wrapped his hand around Bucky’s neck just like the first time, only this time, it enveloped the entire base of Bucky’s skull.

Bucky choked back a gasp as he leaned into the warm, tingly embrace of Steve’s new hands. Beneath the new physique, he was still his little Stevie; gentle, generous and passionate to the ends of the earth. Except everything was amplified. This was Stevie 2.0.

Their mouths charged together, teeth clashing and tongues swirling; hands groping and fingers scratching. Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s slicked hair and tugged with a gentle pressure. Bucky’s mouth fell open in enjoyment and Steve took the opportunity to kiss all across that stunning square jawline.

Bucky’s legs were turning to jelly so Steve guided him to his mattress and laid him down. He quickly discarded his own shirts and hovered over Bucky’s body, moving straight to his neck and sucking a big dirty hickey. Bucky’s head was spinning. Steve never used to be _this_ decisive. This was brilliant. Oh his freaking god.

“Mmmm Stevie… Uhh God. What if someone notices?” he worried as he felt the bruise forming under Steve’s warm, wet tongue.  

“We’re in a warzone baby, we’re all bruised.”

 _Well that was true._ Bucky hummed and wrapped his legs firmly around Steve’s waist, determined to never leave his side again. Steve tugged at the hem of Bucky’s shirt and removed it over his head. He let out an unashamed sigh of appreciation as he went to work showering his body in kisses.

Despite the freezing temperature outside, the tent was as hot as a sauna. Steve’s new body radiated heat like the sun and seemed to melt away all Bucky’s troubles. He laid back with his hands behind his head and grinned blissfully watching Steve lick and suck his way over every inch of his cold, battered skin. His heart swelled with affection. How can anyone love like this? He didn’t know. All he knew is that Steve was his world and he needed to tell him that.

“Stevie. I… I love you much.” He declared under his breath.

Steve stopped momentarily. “I love you too Buck,” he beamed, looking up from Bucky’s abdomen with kind, piercing blue eyes.

“Stevie. I know this is forbidden and I know we can’t be together for real. And when the war’s done we’ll probably have to get married and have families and blah blah… but I want you to know that I will never love anyone like I love you.”

Steve’s eyes filled with tears. He wrapped his arms so securely around Bucky he could have burst. “I know Buck. It hurts. I love you too, more than anything.”

“Make love to me Stevie.”

“Like you needed to ask.”

Steve kissed Bucky slowly and passionately, tasting every inch of the other man’s tongue and breathing his breaths. He ground his pelvis into Bucky’s, pushing their erections together and eliciting a muffled moan from the brunet.

“Buck. You’re gonna have to be quiet, okay.”

“Mmhmmm.” He managed.

Steve unbuttoned his pants and chucked them aside as his cock sprung free, flushed and standing to attention. Bucky’s mouth fell wide open, his gaze fixated on Steve’s, erm, enhancement.

His head was still spinning as Steve kissed his way down to Bucky’s hips and removed his pants. He took Bucky straight into his hand and licked the tip, drawing up more saliva and making his way down the shaft.

Bucky kept his hands firmly glued to his mouth and watched in awe as Steve dived down the entirety of his cock, his nose flush with his pelvis. He tried not to scream. Oh hell. Steve was swallowing his cock.

“Steve… wha… whoa.” He stammered as silently as he could into his hands.

Steve glanced up, smiled, and dived back down, his full concentration on Bucky’s dick. He fucked his whole mouth over it, tongue flattened to lick the underside as he bobbed up and down.

Bucky jerked his hips up impatiently. He hadn’t had a release in quite some time, let alone with another person, let alone with the man he loves. And it drove him wild. Oh he needed it. He needed to come and he needed to come in Steve’s mouth.

Steve could tell that Bucky was getting close, so kept sucking at the same speed, and started to fondle his balls.

Bucky nearly screamed, but he managed to choke it back to a muffled whimper. He gyrated his hips for more stimulation, searching for whatever he could get. It was glorious. Steve was here, only he was even more caring than before and his body was hot as sin and his mouth could now do things no one else on earth could do. Oh hell. Steve, Steve Steve Steve.

“Steve. Yes. Oh Fuck. Steve”, he muffled into the crook of his elbow, tensing his hips and tightening his fists, bracing for the release.

“Owwwhhhhhh Steve. God. Ngggggggg.” He groaned as he jerked up against the back of Steve’s throat and came hard.

Steve automatically swallowed and licked every last drop until it started to hurt.

He grinned with satisfaction and took Bucky back into his arms.

“You’re so sexy when you come for me Buck. I still can’t believe it when you look at me like that and come so hard. You’re perfect.”

Bucky preened and held Steve close.

Steve chuckled softly, “I’m not done yet by the way”

“Oh I know you’re not,” Bucky confirmed.  

Steve coaxed Bucky onto his stomach and kissed every inch of his spine before turning around top-to-toe. He gently bit Bucky’s soft white buttcheek and laughed as Bucky screamed into the pillow. He gestured ‘time out’ and Steve stopped. Bucky gathered up everything within reach he could possibly put over his face. He buried his face into a pillow and pulled a comforter over his head, hoping to trap his moans and screams in the blanket fort. When he had his voice adequately muffled, he signalled a thumbs up and Steve went back to work.

Steve groped Bucky’s cheeks and held them open to reveal his pretty, tight, pink hole. “Mmmm Buck. I’ve missed this,” he hummed in admiration. He could hear Bucky struggling to keep his breathing quiet and even. It was a dangerous situation but it was hot as hell.

“Shhhh Buck, just relax. I’ve got this,” he cooed as he licked one big long stripe between Bucky’s cheeks.

Bucky muffled into the sheets and kicked his feet in reflex.

Steve kept licking patiently, enjoying every little sound coming from the brunet. When Bucky started to sound genuinely distressed, he swirled his tongue more seriously around the hole and pushed it against the ring of muscle.

Bucky went limp and his legs flopped wide open ready to let Steve in. He breathed deeply and deliberately, relaxing to the rhythm of Steve’s glorious super-tongue.

Steve created a ball of saliva and spat into Bucky’s hole, slicking him up. His tongue slipped in after, eliciting a long, deep, quivering groan.

Bucky loved being filled by Steve. Steve was always gentle and kind and took the time to learn what Bucky needed. This time was no exception.

“Mmm, feels so good Stevie,” Bucky said from under a pile of bedding.

“Good,” Steve responded, pushing his tongue deeper, stretching Bucky just a little bit wider.

“Ngg Steve!” he stuttered, fisting the covers with clenched fists.

Urged on by the response, Steve fucked his tongue in and out a few more times until Bucky whimpered and punched the pillows in ecstasy. “Fingers…” He said desperately. “Fingers. Then your cock as soon as you can. I missed you Stevie. I want your cock.”

Steve sucked on his index finger and pushed it against Bucky’s hole. “There you go, babydoll,” he whispered as it slid inside.

Bucky gasped. The nickname. “Steve. You… said… Oh Steve.” Bucky was going to keep talking but then Steve added a second finger and it stopped his breath.

Steve rolled Bucky onto his back again, opening his legs wide with his thighs to his chest. He re-inserted his fingers, adding more saliva for good measure. He kissed Bucky’s lips again and ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he scissored his fingers to stretch Bucky as quickly as possible, just as requested.

Bucky’s head fell back when Steve hit his prostate, his cockhead glistening with precome.

“Owhhhhh Steve,” he gasped shakily. “I need you soon please Stevie.”

“Shhhhhh,” Steve smiled, adding a third finger and watching Bucky jolt backwards.

Only when he could comfortably slide three fingers in and out did he prepare himself. He pulled his hand out, coated it with Bucky’s precome and spread it on himself, mixing their fluids together.

Bucky’s jaw dropped again. When did Steve become so confident? Fuck this was hot. Bucky was going to come again and come hard. He held his knees wide and raised his pelvis.

Steve licked his lips as he steadied himself against Bucky’s loose, slick entrance. Steve held his breath as he pushed his weight into his lover, squeezing his way home. Bucky wriggled his hips and pushed back against Steve impatiently, determined to take him all in at once and never let him out.

When Steve was all in, he let out an enormous sigh of relief and attacked Bucky’s mouth again. Bucky kissed back wildly like a half-starved feral animal, clawing at his hair and biting at his skin.

This time Steve whined. The desperation was intoxicating. The whole situation was so hopeless. But he was in love and they were together now. He railed into Bucky’s backside, making obscene slapping sounds, which he hoped weren’t audible to the others.

Bucky clawed at Steve’s back with one arm and muffled his cries with the other. His head was flopped back and his eyes closed in bliss. He tried desperately not to scream, just making muffled, jagged cries in time with Steve’s new and improved thrusts, now with 10 times the speed and 10 times the power.

The last time he fucked Steve, he was 95lbs and asthmatic. On a good day, he could deal a decent amount of damage, but on a bad day, he needed to be extra careful or avoid sex altogether. He loved the sex and it was beautiful, but he was never going to get pounded like this.

But suddenly Steve’s a 6’2” beefcake with the stamina of a prized stallion and holy shit. Bucky was in heaven. He needed to see what that super Steve cock could do.   

Vibrations rattled through Bucky’s body from his fingers to his toes and his skin prickled with heat. His chest heaved and flushed and sweated, and his cock ached from the internal pressure. He looked up for a split second and god, Steve looked heroic, all buff and strong and in control, his new sharp jawline clenched in primal focus.

At that, Bucky accidentally groaned a bit too loud and quickly covered his mouth again. It was all getting too good and he didn’t know how he would control himself.

Steve kept puffing and slapping away, driving more pressure into Bucky’s abdomen with every thrust. Bucky longed to touch his cock but he couldn’t move his hands in case he screamed. He turned his head to the side and bit into a pillow, hugging it into his face, as Steve drilled his prostate once, twice, three times, again, again, again…

Bucky’s whole body shook out of control. He was sweating so heavily you’d think it was Summer in the Bahamas. He almost couldn’t take it. He was going to die. Death by super cock. All fucked out. Dead. Gone.

“Phwoaahhhnggggg Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeve.” He sobbed into the pillow through his teeth as he spurted ropes upon ropes of hot white come hands-free, all over his body and even over his shoulder onto the bedding. It just kept coming and coming. He continued to moan and squeeze the covers and over his face while Steve fucked himself to orgasm.

After Steve had been still for a few minutes, Bucky peeked out from the covers with humungous pupils and wet lashes.

“Hi,” he said shyly.

“Hi, babydoll,” Steve replied with an enormous proud smile.

He pulled out and rolled to the side, caressing Bucky’s face with deep affection.

He pecked all over his face and stroked his hair, as they both fell into the deepest sleep of the mission.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an impulsive one-shot that I thought of today and just wrote because I could. 
> 
> Yay Sundays!
> 
> Come and chat! siberienne.tumblr.com


End file.
